custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Burning Snow! 1 "The northern continent!"
thumb|left|Burning Snow! 1 "The northern continent!" thumb|Burning Snow! 1 "The northern continent!" Burning Snow! "The northern continent!" The Signs! L'eise schlugen die Wellen gegen die Küste. Kalter und eisiger Nebel lag über dem Wasser. Die Matoraner schliefen in Häusern. Das Luftschiff glitt fast geräuschlos über der Siedlung hinweg in Richtung der Berge. An Bord befand sich der Matoraner, sein Assistent und ein Team von Ökologen. Ihre Mission war klar. Mit einem leisen rauschen landete es auf dem verscheiten Boden und die Landefüße fuhren aus. Die Ökologen verließen rasch das Luftschiff über die Leiter. Jeder von ihnen führte einen Rückenbehälter mit sich und das was gebraucht wurde um Bodenproben zu nehmen. Sie hatten nicht viel Zeit, denn bevor der Tag wieder anbrach, musste das Luftschiff wieder weite ausser der Sichtweite der Nord Matoraner sein. Der Matoraner beobachtete alles von seinem Bildschirm aus, der vor seinem Sitz befestigt war. Es lastete viel Verantwortung auf ihm, denn sollte er versagen, währe dies sein Todesurteil. '''D'er Tag war angebrochen und die Nord Matoraner verließen die Häuser und suchten die wenigen Felder oder die Ertrag reichen Minen auf. Der Handel mit den so reinen Lichtkristallen bumbte den nirgenswo im Matoraneruniversum fand man sie in der Qualität wie auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent. Die Gruben- und Feldbahnen fuhren ein und aus, ständig hochgefüllt mit dem wert- vollen Abbaugut. Keiner von ihnen würde daran denken, das dieser Schatz an Mineralien und erlesenen Rostoffen bald ihr Untergang bedeuten würde. Kein Nord Matoraner dachte daran, das sich nur eine Tagesfahrt entfehrnt, tief im Nebel verborgen eine Gefahr lauerte. Die Geräusche welche regelmäßig aus der Fehrne zu hören waren erschienen für die Matoraner auch nicht sonderlich interresant zu sein. Nur einer unter ihnen wurde neugierig. 'D'er Nordmatoraner war beim Schürfen auf zwei Metallobjekte gestoßen, welche er nicht kannte und auch nicht ein zuordnen vermochte. Das hatte er dann auch seinen Freunden, zwei Fischern erzählt. Diese beiden mutigen Nord Matoraner machten sich mit ihrem Fischerboot auf um den Geräuschen die aus der Felseninsel im Nebel kamen. Keiner von ihnen wusste was sie erwarten würde, als das kleine Boot den Hafen verließ. Die beiden Frauen der Nord Matoraner sahen ihnen mit traurigen Augen hinterher, als ob sie etwas zu Ahnen schienen. Bald war der kleine Hafen ausser Sichtweite und die Umriße der Gebirgsspitzen, welche aus dem Nebel ragten, kamen ihnen immer näher. Die Geräusche kamen ihnen so bekannt vor. Hier arbeitete irgend wer in den Bergen im Nebel. 'G'eschickt manöverrierten sie um die Felsen im Wasser herrum auf die große Insel im Zentrum des Nebels. Sanft legte das Fischerboot an und die beiden Nord Matoraner sprangen auf die felsige Insel. "Was ist das hier?" murmelte einer von ihnen besorgt und zeigte auf eine Art Gerät was mit seinem Auge ihnen zu folgen schien. Die beiden Matoraner gingen weiter, aber sie fühlten sich dabei immer unwohler. Einer von ihnen musste jetzt wieder an die Blicke seiner Frau am Hafen denken. Etwas tief in ihm sagte das er seine Frau nie wieder sehen würde. Eine Träne lief über seine Kanohi. Der andere Nord Matoraner stand vor einem Eingang. Dieser war mit einer Tür aus einer besonderen Protostahl Ligierung, beide Matoraner kannten eine solche nicht. 'A'uf einmal stand ein großes Wesen vor ihm. Es glich einem Matoraner nur es war größer. Es richtete ein komisches Gerät was an entfehrnt an eine Harpune erinnerte auf sie gerichtet. Bald kam ein weiteres Wesen dieser Art hinzu. Beide Matoraner bekamen Angst und rannten davon. Sie mussten ihr Boot erreichen. "Los!" schrie der eine entsetzt, "mach das Tau los!" Doch in der Angst die der Matoraner verspürte schaffte er es nicht den Knoten zu lösen, zu nervös war er. Er zog sein Arbeitsmesser und begann das Seil durch zu schneiden. Eine eisige Stille erklang, kein Geräusch ausser das des Wassers. Ein leises kaum zu hörendes Zischen unterbrach die Stille. Der Nord Matoraner der noch auf der Insel stand zuckte zusammen und viel auf den Rücken. 'V'oller Panik startete er den Motor des Bootes und fuhr davon. Er konnte die Insel im Nebel nicht mehr sehen und fühlte sich schon wieder etwas Sicherer als er einen kurzen Stoß verspürte. Erst merkte er eine Wärme die sich seinem Rücken hinab bewegte, dann ein Gefühl von Atemnot und Kraftverlust. Die weise Welt und das Meer um ihn herrum wurde schwarz. 'I'm Dorf herschten gemischte Gefühle. Angst und Trauer vermischten sich zu einer unerträglichen Mischung. Seit dem die ersten beiden Fischer verschwanden und nur einer von ihnen tot in seinem Boot angespühlt wurde, begann die suche nach dem anderen. Doch die ausfuhren den Vermissten zu finden kamen ebenfalls nicht zurück. Die lange Ruhe des Nördlichen Kontinents war vorüber. Das geselige Leben in Ruhe und Frieden war vorbei, Angst und Panik übernahm die Oberhand. Measuring instruments 'S'eit langer Zeit griffen die Nord Matoraner wieder zu den Waffen. Die Wachen an den Türmen wurden verdreifacht und jeder Arbeiter und jede Arbeiterin musste nun eine leichte Waffe für einen Notfall bei sich tragen. Es war für fiele von ihnen ein Greul sich bewaffnen zu müssen, doch die Ereignisse auf dem Meer zeigten das etwas Gefährliches da war. Die Bergleute schürften und Schürten. "Verdammter mist!" brüllte einer, "wieder einer dieser komischen Geräte!" Er nahm das zylinderförmige Objekt und warf es auf den Boden, dann schlug er es mit dem Hammer kaputt. Wie es der Turaga des Dorfes befohlen hatte, brachten die Bergleute die kaputten Gerät mit damit man zählen konnte wie viele es waren. An die dreißig dieser Objekte lagen auf einem Haufen im Dorfzentrum. Dies war der erschütternde Beweis, das die Fremden aus dem Nebel den Nördlichen Kontinent betreten hatten. 'D'er Turaga des Dorfes verortnete Nachtwachen damit das Dorf rundum beschützt war. Er hatte Angst. Der Turaga war hin und her gerissen. Seit Jahrtausenden hatte der Nördliche Kontinent seine Autonomi erhalten und auf andere Hilfe verzichten können. Doch die jetzige Situation könnte alles aus den Fugen bringen. Er würde sich auf eine Reise begeben und mit allen Turaga des Nördlichen Kontinents sprechen, denn nur sie alle 9 zusammen könnten eine Entscheidung fällen. In der Zeit würde seine Chronistin seinen Platz im Dorf einnehmen bis er wieder zurück sei. Nach dem er das Formelle geklehrte hatte schnürte er den Beutel feste und kletterte auf sein Reitrahi. Das Rahi trug ihn schnell vorwährts und bald war das Dorf ausser Sichtweite. Er hoffte das er schnell genug wieder zurück war. 'D'er Matoraner war wütent. Sämtliche Mäßgeräte die er von seinen Ökologen hatte auf- stellen lassen waren scheinbar kaput oder aus dem Kontrollnetztwerk verschwunden. Er gab einen Befehl in die Tastatur ein und im nächsten Moment erschien das Bild des Labors in dem seine Ökologen und Wissenschaftler Bodenbroben auswerteten. Einer der Ökologen sah zu ihm auf. "Eure Mäßgeräte wurden warscheinlich von den Matoranern des Kontinents zerstört!" sprach er zu dem Leiter der Ökologiabteilung, "ihr müsst neue platzieren." In der Nacht war das Luftschiff erneut ausgeflogen und kehrte erst nach Stunden zurück. In den nächsten Tagen verschwanden die Mäßgeräte wieder von der Kontrolltechnik, doch dieses mal zeigte die intrigierte Kamera ganz klar wie die Nord Matoraner die Geräte zerstörten. Der Matoraner kochte vor Wut. Das die Nord Matoraner lange vor ihm hier waren und lebten war ihm egal, denn sein Leben hing von einem Erfolg ab. Der Matoraner wusste, das er diese letzte Chance nicht verspielen durfte. They came in the night! 'D'ie Turmuhr schlug um Mitternacht als die Luftschiffe am Himmelerschienen. Die Wachen auf den Türmen gaben Alarm und feuerten mit ihren Harpunen und einfachen Schusswaffen auf die Flugobjekte. Doch diese schienen unbesiegbar zu sein. Auf der Komandobrücke des Luftschiffs stand der Adjudant des Matoraners und lächelte. "Lasst sie noch eine weile weiter schießen!" "wenn sie weiter sehen, das sie uns nichts anhaben können," fuhr er weiter, "ist der Schock unseres Angriffs noch größer!" Auf der Wehrmauer nahm die Unruhe stetig zu. Auf einmal schossen reihen weise komische spitze Kegel aus den komischen Fluggeräten. Im nu gingen Teile der Mauer und Häuser in Flammen auf oder wurden von einer Explion zerissen. Die Luftschiffe näherten sich unter dem Feuer der Bordkanonen dem Boden. Die Nord Matoraner wurden von den Projektilen nieder gemäht, sie schrien vor Schmerzen und vor Panik. 'D'er Schrecken fand kein Ende. Große Matoraner mit ihnen unbekannten Schusswaffen sprangen aus den Flugobjekten und schossen auf sie. Das Leid war unausprechlich. So etwas hatte der Nördliche Kontinent noch nicht erlebt. Die großen und bösen Matoraner trieben die Nord Matoraner im Zentrum des Dorfes zusammen, andere setzten die Häuser in Brand. Die Chronistin sah aus ihrem Versteck mit nassen Augen das Drama was sich abspielte. Nur die Hauptleute der Wachen und sie. Die Nord Matoraner weinten als sie von den großen Matoranern in große Transportbehälter gezwungen wurden. Als der Tag anbrach waren die Luftschiffe und die großen Matoraner samt den Transportbehältern verschwunden. Nur die toten Körper und brennenden Gebäude erinnerten an die so dramatische Nacht. 'D'er Matoraner trieb den Reitrahi an schneller zu kallopieren. Aus der Ferne sah er die Rauchsäulen in den Himmel steigen und ein schreckliches Gefühl umfing ihn. Als er das Dorf, nein die verbrannten Übereste des Dorfes erblickte traf es ihn tief in Herz. Erst fehlte ihm einen Moment die Luft zum Atmen, danach begann er bitterlich zu weinen. Der Hauptmann der Wachen und seine 4 Leibwachen traten an den Matoraner heran. Sie trugen eine Barre mit sich. Als der Turaga sah wer auf der Barre lag musste er sich erst mal hinsetzen. Seine Kanohi Maske war nass von Tränen. Er hielt die Hand seiner Chronistin in der seinen obwohl er wusste das diese es nicht mehr spürte. "Wie starb sie!" fragter der Turaga verweint. "Als die Kämpfe im Dorf zuende waren, trat sie aus ihrem Versteck um nach dem Verantworlichem zu schauen!" erklärte der Hauptmann, "dieser endpuppte sich als ein Matoraner!" "Hat er es getan?" weinte der Turaga. "Ja!" antwortete der Hauptmann, "er hat sie ohne einen Funken Emutionen nieder geschossen!" "Was waren ihre letzten Worte?" wollte der Turaga traurig wissen. Der Hauptmann antwortete, "Sie kamen in der Nacht!" The emergency call 'D'ie Turaga des Nördlichen Kontinentes waren in Aufruhr. Innerhalb einer Nacht war der Kontakt mit drei Dörfern abgebrochen. Darauf hin schickten die Turaga Boten aus. Es musste geklärt werden was mit den besagten drei Dörfern geschehen war. Ein weiteres Phänomän sorgte für weiteren Aufruhr, unheimliche Flugobjekte kreisten bei Nacht über dem Kontinent. Der Nordmatoraner band das Rahi an den verscheiten Baum und zog das Bündel mit dem Zeltstoff aus der Satteltasche. Während seine beiden Kamaraden zum Dorf aufbrachen, errichtete er das Nachtlager. Er hatte das Zelt aufgebaut und legte ein Tarnnetzt darüber. Als er damit fertig war, kamen seine Matoraner Brüder zurück und berichteten das in diesem Dorf alles in Ordnung sei. Aber auch dieses hätte in den letzten Tagen nichts von dem Nachbardorf auf dem Berg gehört. Man habe zwar einen Boten ausgeschickt, doch dieser war noch nicht wieder gekommen. Noch machten sich die drei Boten keine Sorge doch am nächsten Tag änderte sich die Einstellung grundlegend. 'S'ie waren den befestigtem Weg dem Berg hinauf gelaufen und hatten das was einmal das Dorf auf dem Berg war, erreicht. Alle drei mussten mit einem Würg und Brechreiz kämpfen als sie die getöteten Matoraner auf dem Boden zwischen den verbrannten Häusern lagen. Frischer Neuschnee lag wie ein Tuch über dem Grauen und dem Schicksaal dieser toten Nord Matoraner. Auf ihrem Rückweg trafen sie einen verstörten und übel zugerichteten Matoraner. Es war der Bote des Dorfes wo sie gestern noch Gastiert hatten. Der Matoraner war noch am Leben aber sein Zustand war entsetzlich. Sie brachten ihn ins Dorf zurück wo ihn der Artzt des Dorfes sofort versorgte. Während der Behandlung wiederholte der verletzte Bote immer wieder einen Satz, mal schrie er ihn, mal weinte er ihn, "sie kamen bei Nacht, sie kamen bei Nacht!" Was verdammt geht hier vorsich, fragte sich der Bote des Turages besorgt, hier lief etwas gewaltig schief, aber was? 'N'ach dem der Turaga mit seinen verbliebenden 4 Wachen und deren Hauptmann die Toten bestattet hatte suchten sie das was noch gebrauchbar war zusammen und verließen das zerstörte Dorf. Sie waren immer noch traurig und hatten das Ereignis das ihr Leben auf so drastische Weise verändert hatte immer noch nicht verdaut. Der Turaga fragte sich warum jemand wegen zerstörten Metallobjekten ein ganzes Dorf auslöschen konnte. Aber besonders hart traf es ihn das der Anführer selbst ein Matoraner war. "Ich hoffe das die Bilder ausreichen," sprach der Hauptmann, "die Turaga des Kontinents müssen um Hilfe von aussen bitten!" "Mir gefällt dieser Gedanke auch nicht!" murmelte der Turaga bedrückt, "aber ohne Hilfe von Aussen wird der Nördliche Kontinent bald in den Händen dieser Fremden sein!" Dem Hauptmann wurde es schlecht wenn er an das dachte was die Fremden aus den Nor Matoranern machen würden. 'I'm Herzen des Nördlichen Kontinents tobte eine heftige Debatte. Die Matoraner aus den drei ausgelöschten Dörfern waren über die Sturheit und Machtbessenheit ihrer Brüder schwer getroffen. Diese setzten das Schicksaal aller Matoraner auf´s Spiel da sie vieleicht durch Hilfe von Aussen ihre Macht verlieren könnten. "Wieviele Matoraner müssen noch dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen?" schrie der Turaga wieder mit Tränen, "Seht ihr nicht wie groß die Gefahr für uns alle ist!" "Drei Dörfer wurden ausgelöscht," antwortete ein anderer Turaga sauer, "das ist dramatisch genug, aber der Kontinent hat noch über 100 andere Dörfer!" Die Debatte artete in ein Beschimpfen und Beleidigen aus. Bis der Hauptmann der Wachen laut Einhalt gebot. "Egal was ihr entscheidet!" schrie er sauer und wütend, "ich werde Hilfe von Aussen holen!" Direkt nach den er das gesagt hatte war der Matoraner verschwunden. Die Turaga sahen sich ratlos an. Der Hauptmann machte sich mit seinen 4 Kamaraden und den drei Boten sowie dem Turaga seines emaligen Dorfes auf. Sie würden Hilfe holen. 'D'er Matoraner saß gelassen in seinem Stuhl und sah auf die Abgesandten des Turaga Rates herab. Et ließ sich die Botschaften dreimal wiederholen bis er sich die mühe machte darüber Nachzudenken. "Ok!" sprach er, "ich habe mich entschieden!" Er ließ von seinem Diener 3 der 7 Abgesandten ein Dokument übergeben. Diese verließen das Zelt. "Nun zu ihnen drei!" kicherte er, "ich kann es nicht akzebtieren, das ihr meine Bedingungen nicht akzeptieren könnt." Er zog seine Pistole und erschoss zwei von ihnen, den dritten verletzte er so das er gerade noch laufen konnte. Epilog: 'E'ntkräftet, von Hunger und Schmerz gepeinigt, schleppte sich der Abgesandte in sein Heimat Dorf. Die Turaga waren tief getroffen was ihnen der Abgesadte berichtete. Nicht nur über die Kälte des Matoraners der die Fremden anzuführen schien, auch das der Rat der Turaga scheinbar etwas im Schilde führte. Die drei Turaga waren nicht mehr sicher ob es von Vorteil war eine weitere Sitzung einzuberufen, denn mindes 4 von ihnen konnte nicht mehr getraut werden. 'W'ie konnte es nur soweit kommen, dachte der Turaga des Dorfes, das zuerst angegriffen wurde. Wie kann es ein Turaga wagen, einem Fremden der mit Gewalt in ihr Land ihrer Heimat eindrang, entgegenkommen. Was hatte er den Turaga vorgeschlagen, das sie seinen Bedingungen zugesagt hatten? Frühstens jetzt erkannten zumindest diese drei Turaga das, dass Gleichgewicht das Jahrtausende auf dem Nördlichen Kontinent geherscht hatte, aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten war. '''Fortsetzung folgt in: Burning snow! 2 "The sons of the traitor!" Kategorie:Epos